


I Didn't Come Here For This (But I found you anyways)

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Team as Family, justice league ot6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: Mostly unrelated drabbles (one-shots?) revolving around members of the Justice League Family.[Discontinued]





	1. (OT6 + Ongiel, background MinHyunbin)

**Author's Note:**

> I was only supposed to be watching this show "casually" and then I became way too invested, so what the hell. Why not go all the way, right? RIGHT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Episode 5 clips of Daniel measuring Ong's face.

“I’m going to set up the camera so we can look review and make changes to the choreography after,” their leader called out without looking up from where he was securing the spare camera he had borrowed from one of the production team, “where did Hyunbinie go?”

 

“I think he passed out on the coach in the other room,” came Jaehwan’s deadpan answer.

 

The vocalist was sitting propped against one of the walls of the practice room, legs splayed out carelessly. Jonghyun sighed inaudibly and then glanced at Minhyun, “Minhyun-ah, do you mind?”

 

Minhyun shook his head, springing lightly to his feet from where he had been crouched, examining Jonghyun’s work. “No worries _hyung_ , I’ll go get him.”

 

“Get who?” asked Daniel, shoulder propping open the door to the practice room.

 

Seongwoo slipped in and hip checked Daniel playfully. “If you’re looking for Hyunbinie, we woke him up and sent him to wash his face,” Ong added with a laugh as he started passing out the water bottles he was carrying, ignoring Daniel’s squawk of outrage, “If he doesn’t come over here in a few minutes, then we can send Minhyun- _hyung_ after him.”

 

Minhyun chuckled and settled back down on the floor while Jonghyun accepted a water bottle with a smile and a nod of thanks. Daniel opted to plop himself down on the spot, lobbing the snack bars at the members of the team, too lazy to go around the room. Jaehwan scooted over closer to the rest of their team, claiming that he was only moving to pre-emptively avoid having an eye taken out by Daniel’s terrible aim, ignoring the pink-haired boy’s indignant _hey!_ with a cheeky grin.

 

Once the two dancers finished dividing their spoils, they tore into their own snacks, pulling exaggerated faces at the bland taste of the protein bars while Jaehwan and Minhyun watched, amused at their antics.

 

Once he was sure the camera was secure, Jonghyun made his way over to join their little circle as well. Sure enough, within a few minutes, the door creaked open again and a bleary-eyed Hyunbin shuffled in, hair sticking up comically at the back. “Sorry _hyung_ ,” he yawned, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep again.”

 

Jonghyun chuckled while Minhyun beckoned the model over with a smile, “It’s okay, Hyunbinie, we were just about to start again.”

 

Hyunbin curled up his long frame into a tiny ball, the image comical given his long limbs, and leaned heavily against Minhyun who threw an arm over his shoulders indulgently. “Okay,” he croaked, still half asleep.

 

“Drink some water and eat something, Hyunbinie,” Seongwoo rolled one of the water bottles towards their _maknae_ and pushed some of the protein bars his way with badly hidden concern, “You haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

 

Without any prompting, Minhyun was already unwrapping one of the protein bars and coaxing the boy curled up against him to take a bite. Jaehwan casually reached over to unscrew the cap of the bottle and held it out towards Hyunbin. Jonghyun felt a smile stretch over his face at the sight of his team coddling their _maknae_ ; it had only been a few days but their team fell into step with each other easily. It felt like he had always woken up to practice for hours on end with this makeshift family of their’s, though it did help that Minhyun’s face was a familiar constant as always.

 

After they made sure Hyunbin finished at least one of the bars and was staying hydrated, Jonghyun directed everyone to their positions.

 

“Okay, Seongwoo, you start at the center,” Jonghyun directed, “actually just stand for a moment, I want to make sure the camera is centered.”

 

“Okay, hyung,” Seongwoo responded, staring into the mirror impishly, holding his pose like a mannequin.

 

“Daniel, to his left behind him, Hyunbin, mirror that from the right. Jaehwanie, Minhyun-ah, you too, get into position so we can check the starting formation.”

 

Jaehwan and Minhyun nodded, easily matching up their starting positions behind the other boys. Hyunbin lumbered over while Seongwoo continued with his statue impression, Daniel snickering softly beside him, “Here, _hyung_?”

 

“No, a little further to your right, you need to be an equal distance from Seongwoo as Daniel is on the other side.”

 

* * *

 

 

While Jonghyun was busy explaining thing to Hyunbin, Daniel shifted closer and exaggeratedly started measuring the size of his head against that of mannequin-Seongwoo. Jaehwan snorted and rolled his eyes while Seongwoo tried resolutely not to laugh and break character.

 

“Yah, Niel-ah, get back in position so Hyunbinie can see,” scolded Jonghyun, trying to keep a smile from his face.

 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,” the pink-haired menace sang, rubbing his hands together cheekily as he moved back.

 

Minhyun guffawed loudly in the back, “Oh god, that was so bad Niel-ah, why.”

 

Daniel just laughed in response while Seongwoo reached over to thwack him in the arm. “Places!” Jonghyun ordered as sternly as he could, “Okay, now from the top, like we practiced before.”

 

* * *

 

 

Five hours of _Sorry, Sorry_ on repeat later, and their entire team was sprawled in a boneless heap in the middle of practice room.

 

“My legs,” whined Jaehwan, “I don’t think I can make it to dinner.”

 

Hyunbin echoed his sentiments with a pitiful whine, Minhyun automatically reached over to soothe the younger boy, running fingers through his sweaty bangs lightly. Daniel and Seongwoo were sitting propped against each other, although one of Seongwoo’s legs was thrown across Jonghyun’s lap. “Hey,” Daniel asked with a yawn, “Do you guys think there will still be food left if we shower first? I’m literally sticking to Seongwoo right now.”

 

“Maybe, but better safe than sorry,” Jonghyun replied tiredly, he barely had any energy left himself, “Since when did you start calling your _hyungs_ so informally?”

 

The pink haired boy just grinned and threw his head further back across Seongwoo’s shoulders, “Seongwoo doesn’t mind, right Seongwoo?”

 

The dark-haired boy mock glared at him, his attractive face expressive as always.“And if I do?”

 

“ _Hyung_ ~ _Hyung_ ~” Daniel called back with ridiculous aegyo faces.

 

“Ughh, stop it you two,” complained Jaehwan, “I don’t have the energy to deal with you two right now.”

 

The two dancers glanced at each other before grinning devilishly, throwing themselves on top of Jaehwan with twin cries.

 

“ _Hyung_ ~/Jaehwanie-ah~”

 

Jaehwan screeched as they flopped all over him, long limbs holding him down while Daniel started attacking all his ticklish spots, “Nooooo, get off me you monsters, I’m too tired for this!”

 

“But we looooove you, _hyung_ ,” Daniel sang, prodding at Jaehwan’s ribs with light fingers, “Don’t you love us too? We’re not stopping until you admit it!”

 

“No! _Hyung_! Make them stop,” he begged piteously.

 

“Niel-ah,” Jonghyun admonished lightly seeing as Minhyun found it too hilarious to step in.

 

“But he doesn’t love us anymore, _hyung_!”

 

“Fine! Fine! I love you, just stop already!”

 

Daniel pressed a loud, messy smooch onto Jaehwan’s cheek with a grin, “I love you too~”

 

“Ugh,” Jaehwan wiped his cheek with a grimace, Seongwoo suspiciously silent behind him, “bunny slobber. Gross.”

 

“Okay, okay, let’s just all get food and then get some rest, okay?”

 

The team called out various forms of agreement and slowly hobbled to their feet. One by one, they made their way out of the room although Jonghyun noticed Seongwoo dragging his heels, hanging back with a tight expression on his face under the pretense of collecting all the empty water bottles.

 

“Seongwoo-ah?” the leader called, “Everything alright?”

 

Their center flashed a quick smile towards Jonghyun, “Yeah, _hyung_ , go ahead. I just want to make sure everything is cleaned up in case someone else needs the room.”

 

Jonghyun took in the tense lines of the dancer’s body and decided not to press, he was pretty sure he knew the reason anyways.

 

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

 

* * *

 

Jogging lightly, he caught up with the rest of the team in no time. Daniel turned from where he had been whining about how Jaehwan didn’t appreciate his affections, arms thrown around Hyunbin and Minhyun, “Where’s Seongwoo?”

 

“Cleaning up,” Jonghyun retorted with a pointed look, “Looked like he had something on his mind, he’ll catch up, I think he just needs a minute.”

 

“Oh, I’m going to go check on him, you guys go ahead,” Daniel called behind him, already halfway back down the hall.

 

Jonghyun shook his head with a quiet laugh, Minhyun elbowed him lightly, “Do you think he even knows?”

 

“God, I hope so,” exclaimed Jaehwan, “for a second back there, I thought Seongwoo was going to strangle me instead of just holding me down.”

 

“Huh? What’s wrong with Seongwoo- _hyung_?” asked Hyunbin with a puzzled frown.

 

Minhyun cooed over their puppy-like maknae, “Don’t worry, Daniel’s going to fix it. Let’s go eat, we can save them some food.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Seongwoo?”

 

The boy in question startled from where he was throwing out the last of the protein bar wrappers. The object of his current frustrations was poking his head into the room, pink hair falling messily into his eyes.

 

“What are you doing back here? Didn’t you go with the others?”

 

Daniel shuffled further into the room, fiddling with his sleeves, “Yeah, but Jonghyun said you hung back so I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

 

“Of course I’m fine,” Seongwoo turned away, pretending to align one of the speakers, “why wouldn’t I be? I just wanted to clean up so Jonghyun- _hyung_ had one less thing to worry about. Just go eat, I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” the pink-haired boy’s voice was strangely quiet, different from his normal boisterous tones, “You don’t have to lie to me. If you don’t want me here, that’s okay.”

 

“What? Why are you saying that? I’m not lying.”

 

“You’re facing a mirror.”

 

Seongwoo froze up for a moment and then cursed himself for giving it away so obviously. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, a pair of arms snaked around his waist, making him jump.

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” he jumped again, Daniel’s deep voice sounded much closer than he was expecting, he could feel the other boy’s breath tickling the short hairs at the base of his neck, “ _hyung_ , did I do something to make you mad?”

 

Seongwoo swallowed and then exhaled noisily, “No, I’m just overthinking things. I’m fine.”

 

“But you are mad at me?” Daniel asked, pressing even closer.

 

“I’m not mad at you,” Seongwoo sighed, “Why would I be mad at you?”

 

“Seongwoo-ah,” he shivered at the husky tones Daniel breathed right into his ear, “promise you aren’t mad?”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Good,” Daniel stated firmly, wrapping him arms tightly around the other boy, “I don’t like it when you’re mad at me.”

 

He leaned down to press a kiss to the base of Seongwoo’s neck, grinning into his collar when Seongwoo’s skin broke out into goose bumps.

 

“Niel-ah,” Seongwoo gasped, inhaling sharply as the pink-haired boy continued to press kisses into his neck, “What are you doing?”

 

Daniel _hmmed_ noncommittally and pressed his face into the back of Seongwoo’s head, breathing in his scent. “Measuring the size of our faces,” he replied impishly.

 

Seongwoo barked out a laugh and relaxed back into Daniel's arms, leaning comfortably into his broad chest. “Okay, and what’s the verdict?”

 

“I don’t know yet,” Daniel teased.

 

“But,” he grinned, spinning Seongwoo around, warm brown eyes dancing mischievously as he touched their noses together, “I think they look good together.”


	2. (OT6 - Daniel-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mapachi & Ari470 suggested protection of second maknae w/ OT6!  
> Inspired by episode 4: "It's just that yesterday, I honestly thought Daniel didn't leave an impression but...." - Ha Minho

“Our dorm is a mess.”

 

The only response Minhyun’s statement garnered was a lackadaisical wave from Hyunbin before his arm flopped back onto his bed. Jonghyun was the last to go in for his individual interview segment and probably wouldn’t be back for some time yet. With Jaehwan also out (he had announced that he was making a run to the convenience store to pick up muscle relaxant patches and everyone else had jumped at the chance until his short list became a sprawling wish list) there was no one here to back Minhyun in his need for some semblance of order in their living space.

 

The door to the washroom opened and Seongwoo ambled out, drying his hair with a towel and humming under his breath. “Washroom’s all your’s, Minhyun,” he flashed a grin at Minhyun before draping his towel over the railing of the closest bunk bed.

 

“Thanks,” Minhyun’s response droped off with a grimace as he glowered at the pile of skincare products Seongwoo was rummaging through.

 

The amount of skincare products alone was cluttering up what seemed to be a quarter of their floor. It had been Daniel’s idea that they should all just pool everything. _That way_ , he had insisted gleefully, _they could try all the products and brands they haven’t had a chance to use before_. The other’s hadn’t thought much of it and agreed, although Hyunbin took some convincing to add some of the pricier products he had gotten from sponsors to the pot. Even now, he was looking over mournfully as Seongwoo picking his way through all the different bottles, uncapping a silver and blue bottle to check the scent before deciding he didn’t like it.

 

Between six guys, they had a ridiculous amount of clothes and cosmetics for the tiny room they were in. Both Minhyun and Jonghyun had had more than enough time over the years to accumulate items that were ‘favourites’ and ‘must haves’. They tried to travel light but it seemed every time they had some time off from broadcast to visit home, they brought a little piece of their lives outside back with them.

 

Their resident model had lugged in a ridiculous wardrobe, insisting that he needed clothes for every occasion possible (Minhyun suspected that he just liked to show off how nice some of the free clothes he had gotten out of sponsorships were). Both the dancers in their group had their fair share of clothes and knickknacks as well; Daniel owed just about every colour of hoodie out there and Seongwoo kept bringing home funny looking plushies he insisted looked like different members of their group.

 

Tripping over a pair of jeans, two shirts, and one of those stupid stuffed toys on his way to the washroom, Minhyun ran his hand through his hair with a heavy sigh, “We seriously have to clean up here guys.”

 

Seongwoo looked up from where he was in the middle of deciding which one of Daniel’s fifty hoodies he felt like appropriating, “It’s not that bad, is it?”

 

Minhyun stared, glancing deliberately at the mess that was the floor before looking back at Seongwoo, Hyunbin’s light snores ringing out in the background in the place of crickets. Seongwoo looked around and laughed, flashing Minhyun two thumbs up and shooed him into the washroom.

 

As he closed the door, Minhyun caught Hyunbin’s startled yelp and whine, “ _Hyung_!” as Seongwoo dropped himself on top of their dozing maknae.

 

The door muffled Seongwoo’s response and Minhyun turned to go through his nightly routine; he had plenty of time to worry about the state of their room later. The mess certainly wasn't going anywhere.

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t sleep now, Hyunbinie,” Seongwoo teased, running his fingers through Hyunbin’s hair and scritching at the base of his neck in apology, “you still have to shower.”

 

Hyunbin turned his head further into Seongwoo’s fingers with a contented sigh; Seongwoo gave the best head scritches. His _hyung_ chuckled lowly, keeping up with the light motion, “Hyunbin- _ah_ , we should clean up the room a bit before Minhyun gets out of the shower, yeah? It’ll be a nice surprise for him, and Jaehwanie too.”

 

With great effort, Hyunbin sat up. It seemed like all he wanted to do these days was sleep but he knew how much having the room this messy was bothering Minhyun and Jaehwan. Jonghyun too, to an extent, but their leader was too concerned about their upcoming performance these days to spare it more than a passing glance.

 

“Okay,” he agreed, getting an affectionate pat on his back in response, “I’ll tackle the clothes, can you take a look at the skincare products, _hyung_?”

 

“Yeah, here, use this basket for anything that needs to be washed. I’m going to clear out one of the cupboards and we can put anything we’re sharing in that.”

 

Twenty minutes later and Hyunbin was proud that there weren’t any more clothes scattered on the ground. The laundry basket was piled high and Daniel’s sweaters were stacked in a precarious tower in a corner, but at least everything was off the floor. Seongwoo was apparently a miracle worker, or just really good at last minute cleaning, because every single bottle and jar were lined up meticulously in the spare cupboard, and all the plush toys were stowed away under one of the beds. He had even spritzed one of the colognes lightly around the room in place of air freshener.

 

Looking around now, Hyunbin had to admit it made a huge difference in how much bigger the room seemed to be without their mess cluttering up the space. The two boys high-fived just as Minhyun exited the washroom and blinked, “Woah, you two work fast. Am I in the right room?”

 

Seongwoo stuck out his tongue at Minhyun with his eye crossed. Used to the dancer’s non-verbal way of expressing himself now, Minhyun only snorted before reeling him in for a side hug. “Thanks guys,” he reached for Hyunbin as well, who went eagerly with a grin, burrowing into his _hyung’s_ side, “I really appreciate it, I know you’re all tired.”

 

“It didn’t take too long, _hyung_ , don’t worry,” Hyunbin was quick to reassure Minhyun even though his voice came out muffled from where he had mushed his face into Minhyun’s shirt, “I’ll try to keep things cleaner from now on.”

 

In response to Minhyun’s grateful smile, the model lit up, preening, leaving Seongwoo to snicker at how much he looked like an eager puppy being praised by his master.

 

“Hey, wow, the place looks great guys,” Jonghyun praised, stepping through the door, “Did Minhyun finally break down and clean the room?”

 

“Naw, Seongwoo and Hyunbin decided to clean it for me,” Minhyun bragged jokingly, “I guess we know who they love more.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, as if. Hyunbinie, go shower,” urged their leader as he shoved Minhyun playfully, “You look dead on your feet, I’ll shower after you.”

 

“Are you sure, _hyung_? You can go first, I don’t mind waiting.”

 

“Naw, it’s okay, just don’t take forever. Seongwoo- _ah_ , is Niel not back yet?”

 

Seongwoo shook his head, looking worried, “I thought he went to find you. Did he go to help Jaehwanie?”

 

“Help me with what?” Jaehwan popped in lugging two full plastic bags, startling Hyunbin who then rushed over to take them off his hands.

 

“Thanks Hyunbin. Oh sweet, you guys cleaned the room. Finally.”

 

“No problem, hyung.”

 

“Maybe he’s off visiting the other MMO boys? Or Woojin?” offered Jaehwan as he shrugged off his sweater and chucked it on top of the other clothes in the laundry basket.

 

“No,” Jonghyun shook his head slowly, expression pensive, “I passed by Jisung- _hyung_ and the others on my way back and he wasn’t with them. And from what I heard, Woojin wasn’t feeling well and they had to take him to the hospital. They didn’t let too many people go with him, just two of the guys from his team.”

 

“Shit, that sucks, poor Woojinie. But where’s Daniel then?”

 

“I’ll go look for him,” Minhyun offered, getting to his feet while pulling a t-shirt on, “Jonghyun, you and Jaehwanie just got back, rest for a bit and then shower, I’ll find him.”

 

“I’ll come with you,” Seongwoo volunteered, stepping into his shoes, “It’ll be faster with two people.”

 

“Alright, try to come back soon, it’s already almost 3 am.”

 

The two boys mock-saluted their leader and then slipped out into the halls quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

Although there were some trainees awake, lingering in the hallway, the majority were winding down and getting ready for bed, if they weren’t asleep already.

 

“Where do you think he’ll be,” asked Minhyun under his breath.

 

Seongwoo, he noticed, had already taken off as if he had a clear direction in mind.

 

“Practice room,” was the quiet response.

 

Minhyun waited patiently for Seongwoo to finish his thought. He wasn’t disappointed.

 

“Niel was bothered by what Minho said today to Lee Seokhoon _seonsaeng-nim_ ……even though _seonsaeng_ -nim cut him off before he could finish, we heard enough. He’s been tense all day but he didn’t want Jonghyun- _hyung_ to worry.”

 

“Ah.”

 

Minhyun was upset at himself now for not noticing earlier. Even though the pink haired boy had been smiling and joking all day as usual, something had been a little off. He knows that Jonghyun had reassured him briefly afterwards, and Hyunbin had been quick to jump to Daniel’s defense, but it seems only Seongwoo realized Daniel’s doubts hadn’t gone away.

 

“That’s the kind of idiot that he is, pretending to be okay when he should lean on us. There is he, Niel-ah!” Seongwoo called out, raising his voice and pushing the door open.

 

Immediately the sound of _Sorry, Sorry_ flooded the air. Daniel was going through the dance moves determinedly, ignoring the fact that Seongwoo had just barged in. The slightly shorter boy made a noise of disgust at the back of his throat and strode over to cut the music off.

 

As the sound cut abruptly, Daniel whirled around, eyes blazing, his usually smiling mouth pulled sharply downwards. “Hey! What are you doing _hyung_ , I’m practicing.”

 

Minhyun watched as Seongwoo’s lips twitched, displeased with how the younger boy had reverted to referring to him formally. “It’s 3am, Niel- _ah_. You need to shower and then sleep. I thought we agreed no more practicing for today.”

 

“I’ll sleep later, I want to go over this a few more times.”

 

Seongwoo sighed gustily, “Niel- _ah_ , you’re fine, you have it all down. Will you please come sleep now? You won’t be able to get up in the morning like this.”

 

Seeing the stubborn set to Daniel’s jaw, Minhyun stepped in, realizing that this wasn’t going to go anywhere the way things were playing out now. “Niel- _ah_ , come back to the dorm. Everyone is worried.”

 

Daniel’s head whipped around, blinking as if he was only seeing Minhyun now. “ _Hyung_ , I’ll be fine. I just want to go through it a bit more, I’m sorry if I worried anyone.”

 

“Is this about what Minho said?”

 

Seongwoo’s blunt question was met with dead silence. Daniel refused to look at either of them, instead staring intently at his shoes and the floorboards. Minhyun made his way over, throwing an arm over the younger boy’s shoulders and pulling him into his side. “Niel- _ah_ , you can tell us if something is wrong,” he coaxed.

 

Daniel was silent for a bit, giving in with a sigh when Seongwoo came up to his other side to wrap an arm around his waist.

 

“It’s just that, what Minho said had a point, you know? I’m a rapper, I can sing, yeah, but I’m no vocalist. I didn’t stand out. He was just the first person to point it out.”

 

“Hey,” Minhyun said, turning to look Daniel in the eyes, “don’t listen to that kind of talk. You’re doing great, and your performance is going to be spectacular. Minho was just frustrated, you can’t take those things to heart.”

 

“But-“

 

“But nothing,” Seongwoo cut him off swiftly, pressing his forehead against pink hair in exasperation, “Niel, you sounded great. Your vocal tone was good, you were steady, and you have the choreography down pat. Even Lee Seokhoon _seonsaeng-nim_ acknowledged you.”

 

“Seongwoo is right. I know we’re all stressed about this, and some of us definitely need some more practice, but that’ll be as a group so we’re all the best that we can be _with each other_ ,” Minhyun added lightly as he started to steer their little group towards the door.

 

With neither of the three of them feeling like detaching from each other completely at the time, maneuvering out the door was a little tricky, but they managed, squishing Daniel close between them in the process.

 

“I think we should remind ourselves to enjoy the stage as well. That’s why we’re all here, right? Because we love that stage more than anything.”

 

The other two boys _hmmed_ thoughtfully, nodding in acknowledgement of Minhyun's words. Between him and Seongwoo, they ushered Daniel back to their dorm room without any further protest. Immediately after they crossed the threshold, Hyunbin threw himself onto Daniel, long limbs clinging to Daniel's shoulders and whining at his _hyung_ for disappearing like that.

 

Daniel smiled as his team surrounded him, laughing sheepishly and apologizing for worrying everyone in turn.

 

Jonghyun edged over beside Minhyun, “Everything okay?”

 

Minhyun sent him a tired but sincere smile, looking over at where Daniel was being dog piled by the other boys and laughing hysterically, “I think we’ll be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't know how half of this became about cleaning when it was supposed to be about Daniel x___X But it took forever to drag this plot back on track and even then it didn't end how I had originally intended it to. 
> 
> Comment and/or feedback welcomed below, I love hearing for you guys ^_^


	3. (OT6 - Hyunbin centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dessiel asked "why hyunbin is always sleeping?" and thus this was born

Hyunbin can honestly say that before he joined Produce 101, he had no idea how lenient his modeling schedule was in contrast to being an idol. Which would have seemed ridiculous two months prior to this; during the peak of the season in the fashion industry, Hyunbin was always run ragged, practicing for one runway and then rushed off to another shoot, barely able to keep all the locations straight. But none of that could have prepared him for the amount of practice that idols put in, and by God, his teammates made it look so _effortless_ sometimes that he wanted to cry in equal parts frustration and envy.

 

Which wasn’t fair to say in the least, he knows they all practiced hard to get where they are today and that’s why they’re miles ahead of him. They’ve earned every inch of their progress in blood, sweat, tears, and the strength they’ve built up carrying the weight of the fear of crushed dreams.

 

Hyunbin doesn’t want to be the dead weight on their team that holds everyone back, so he tries to throw himself into practice even though his long limbs, much praised and seemingly a boon before, seemed to do nothing but betray him.

 

Trying to pick up the choreography begins with him feeling hopelessly lost and ends with him flailing all over the place, the weight of each body part dragging him down mercilessly. Even Jaehwan _hyung,_ who’s an individual trainee and a vocalist, has picked up the moves by now and Hyunbin is barely holding back tears, frustration and exhaustion leaving him nothing more than a misshapen pile of appendages on every available surface in the short breaks between practices.

 

His _hyungs_ were kind enough not to say anything so far, with Jaehwan _hyung_ flashing him encouraging smiles, while Daniel _hyung_ and Seongwoo _hyung_ always pat him on the back or flung a friendly arm over his shoulder. Minhyun _hyung_ would ruffle his hair affectionately in between takes with a soft smile, and Jonghyun _hyung_ would catch him individually to speak in low tones, firm but friendly, letting him know what he needed to work on but telling him he was doing well so far.

 

But Hyunbin was an established model, he was good at what he did and that meant reading expressions and body language had become second nature to him. He could see the tightness around Jaehwan _hyung’s_ mouth as he smiled, could feel the tension coursing through Daniel _hyung_ and Seongwoo _hyung’s_ frame when they touched him. He could sense the unease in Minhyun _hyung’s_ posture and catch on to how anxious and tired Jonghyun _hyung_ was even though he tried his best not to show the rest of the team and worry them.

 

He could see how edgy his team became every time he left the room, but there were times where the weight of their combined futures seemed to suffocate him and Hyunbin ran, trying to find relief from the crushing burden.

 

He wanted this, God, he wanted this so badly, but he couldn’t stay for another minute without seeing his incompetence shatter the glowing future his _hyungs_ could have if only he wasn’t so terrible at everything.

 

* * *

 

 

When Jonghyun _hyung_ finally scolded him grimly, Hyunbin only felt a sense of relief.

 

He needed the reprimand, he hasn’t even realized when he had been craving for someone to just yell at him and call him out for his shortcomings. When had even their endless support become just another burden he didn’t have the strength to carry?

 

But he can try harder, he has to keep going, it’s not just his fate on the line. So he bows his head and lets Jonghyun _hyung’s_ words sink into his bones. His hyungs have committed to them as a team, as a family. Even as his hyung is scolding him, looking pained for having to be harsh, he’s reaching out a hand to pull him up, not scorning him for being dead weight.

 

He’ll be damned if he lets them down now.

 

And he is so thankful that for every step that he takes, his team is there with him, pushing, pulling, and even dragging him along if they had to.

 

Jaehwan _hyung_ coaches him through every line he has to sing, sharp-tongued and exasperated but with eyes that were endlessly patient. Minhyun _hyung_ drills him until he can recite the lyrics in his sleep and laughs fondly when he jolts awake from the morning alarm spouting his lines while barely conscious.

 

Daniel _hyung_ teased him mercilessly and Seongwoo _hyung’s_ snark knows no mercy to begin with, but they go over the moves of the choreography with him time after time again, hands gentle as they readjust his position. They push him to run through the motions over and over again, drilling alongside him, while also forcing him to stop and eat, to stay hydrated. Hyunbin learns and then rediscovers his limits more times in a week alone than in his entire career.

 

Jonghyun _hyung_ rouses him from his impromptu naps all over the studio, endlessly good-natured and motivating. Hyunbin can see how exhausted their leader is starting to become, the worried looks everyone exchanges furtively, but he always still makes time to check in on Hyunbin, to make sure he’s feeling okay, to be there with a kind word or a friendly pat on the back.

 

Hyunbin can sing that line one more time because Jaehwan _hyung’s_ strong voice is there, backing and guiding him. He can force his body through the motions one more time because Daniel _hyung_ is there with a smile and Seongwoo _hyung_ is a steady constant image beside him in the mirror. He can keep going because Jonghyun _hyung_ is encouraging him and Minhyun _hyung_ is always there with a hug.

 

They’re pulling each other up, unwilling to leave any man behind, and somehow it makes dancing their feet to ribbons feel more bearable. No one has to fear falling because someone will always help dust them off and pick them back up again. In the midst of all this chaos and desperation, they’ve found people they never want to let go or let down.

 

* * *

 

 

The night before the evaluation, Hyunbin slunks out of the shower (he had insisted on going last this time, no matter how much Jonghyun-hyung had tried to protest) to find several of the mattresses dragged off the beds and everyone together on the floor in a puppy-pile.

 

“Hyunbinie, come here,” Minhyun calls, beckoning with a slender arm, “we saved you a spot.”

 

Hyunbin almost trips in his haste to join his members, startling a laugh from his _hyungs_. He slips in beside Minhyun and is rewarded by a warm arm that wraps around him immediately, pulling him into his _hyung’s_ side. Seongwoo is a comforting weight to his left and Daniel playfully throws his leg over Seongwoo so that his foot rests on Hyunbin’s stomach. The pink-haired dancer has even linked his arm through Jaehwan’s, forcing the least skinship-inclined member in their group to lay closer, though Jaehwan acquiesces with minimal grumbling, eventually turning on his side to rest his head on Daniel’s shoulder.

 

The size of the room forces them to squish, there’s simply just not enough space on the floor to fit six grown men, but Hyunbin finds it bizarrely comfortable. Even though he’s the tallest, he’s curled up against Minhyun who’s almost spooning him, with his feet resting in Seongwoo’s lap.

 

At this point, Daniel completely gave up any pretense of personal space and just wrapped himself around Seongwoo like a koala, burying his face into the crook of the lithe dancer’s neck. It saved them some room in a way, and Seongwoo doesn’t seem to mind the extra weight, nuzzling his face into Daniel’s fluffy pink hair with a contented sigh while patting Hyunbin’s legs absently.

 

Jonghyun _hyung_ reaches over Minhyun to pat Hyunbin on the head gently and then just leaves his arm slung over Minhyn’s waist, “You’ve worked hard and done well today, all of you have. Let’s rest well tonight and then do our best tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you,” Hyunbin’s answer is heartfelt and if he sounds choked up, no one mentions it, only calling their agreement sleepily.

 

Later that night, Minhyun will wake up complaining that sleeping wrapped around each other like this is too hot for the weather they have but make no effort to move. Jaehwan will try to sneak out of the tangle of limbs and then give up because he doesn’t want to risk waking anyone up.

 

Sometime during the night, Daniel will go from sleeping wrapped around Seongwoo, to sprawling sideways until he’s a dead weight on top of everyone. Jonghyun will resist every temptation to smother Minhyun with a pillow as his snores ring out in the small room, and in the morning, Seongwoo will bolt to the washroom with a frantic yelp when Hyunbin accidentally knees him in the bladder as he turns over to snuggle into his _hyung_.

 

But for now, all six boys are content to rest wrapped up in each other, the exhaustion and tension from the past few days slowly melting off them as they sunk deeper into Morpheus’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come to accept now that none of my stories go the way I plan them to. This was supposed to be a cute 5 + 1 "how Hyunbin ends up sleeping in everyone's bed except his own" thing, but turned into weird feels and sort of fluff.
> 
> Let me know what you think below, or feel free to keep feeding me ideas (thought I can't guarantee what the results will look like).

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just supposed to be a drabble, but then it got much longer than I was expected. I also spent 20 minutes tracking down all their birthdays to make sure no one calls someone 'hyung' wrong =__=
> 
> If anyone has a scene that they're dying to see written out, feel free to message me. Otherwise, this will be sporadically updated whenever something catches my fancy.


End file.
